In My Mind
by ecrivain inspire
Summary: This is a story I wrote about when Edward is first turned into a vampire. From Edward's point of view. I also included an ending preview.
1. Chapter 1

**In My Mind **

**This is a story I wrote about when Edward is first turned into a vampire. From Edward's point of view. I'm not sure whether to make this a one shot or not, so please comment.**

The Beginning 

**This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so please comment about ways to make it better. Also tell me if I should continue writing. All of the characters and quotes in this story are from the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chap. 1**

I couldn't remember much though I do remember feeling weak as the doctor wheeled me to the morgue. This confused me because I was pretty sure that I wasn't dead yet. The morgue was a cold dark room, and I saw my mother's body to the left of me. It saddened me to know that her green eyes would never again be filled with joy and happiness. As I looked up, I saw Dr. Carlisle looking down on me with a pained but determined look in his eyes. Then he bent his head over me as if to listen to my heartbeat.

That's when I first felt the pain. The only thing that I can remember clearly from that life is the horrible pain. It felt like acid was slowly seeping through my body. I tried to scream, but all the air was suddenly knocked from my lungs. I felt weightless, as if I was flying. Air rushed passed me, and through my pain, I could faintly feel a pair of cold arms supporting my body. As suddenly as it had come, the motion stopped.

If I hadn't been in so much pain, I would have noticed that I was lying on a table in a dimly lit room. Next to me sat Dr. Carlisle. I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear him over my own screaming. Dr Carlisle stood out white against the dark. He had extremely pale skin that looked like it glowed, and short blond hair that was slightly spiked. His eyes were usually a warm topaz color, but as he stared at me his eyes creased with worry and pain as I begged him to kill me. Finally after hours of screaming without end, I lost my voice. While I feebly cried out, Carlisle said that the pain was coming to an end, and that it was time to explain what was happening to me. What I was to become.

At first I felt disoriented, and I couldn't make sense of what Carlisle was telling me. After a few more hours of agony, I began to feel the pain subsiding, and my strength returning. Soon I was able to sit up and walk around. I was starting to get used to my new body, minus the few mistakes I had when trying to open something, and accidentally crushing it. One day that was forever burned into my memory was the first time I looked in a mirror, after becoming a vampire.

I was walking through the house, when I passed by a mirror hanging on the wall. I did a double take. That couldn't be me. When I looked back in the mirror, I was shocked. My hair had always been dark brown with red highlights, but now it was the most unusual shade of red-brown. Also my eyes had changed from the same green that my mother's eyes had been, to a vibrant topaz color. (After I had changed, Carlisle had taken me hunting, so I wouldn't be tempted toward human blood.) My usually fair skin had become an alabaster-pale color. All of the features made me extremely beautiful to the human eye, but I knew that I just looked this way to draw in my natural prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Ending Preview

**This is just an idea that I had for the Ending of the story. Just tell me if you hate it or not. Also I have nothing against Bella, but it just seemed like a good ending.**

So if we'd met in a dark alley or something...

(85 years later. Bella is 16)

I was on my way to my favorite clearing when I came across an unusual smell. It was a very sweet smell, and I felt like it was calling me. I'd dealt with the temptation of blood before, but this was like nothing I'd ever smelled. I started following the trail. I tried to convince myself that I was just going to see why someone was out in the middle of the forest by themselves. It was a girl trying to hike through the woods, and she looked no older than 16 years old. She took a step and tripped over a tree root. As I watched her try to get back up, the monster in me tried to come out. It would be too easy. I knew that what I was about to do to this innocent girl went against everything my family stood for, but I also knew that I'd be forgiven.

**If people don't comment, I won't continue writing. I don't care if the comments are good or bad. I just want people's opinion.**


End file.
